1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a chair for being used in a bathroom and having a foldable structure for allowing the chair to be easily folded to a compact storing or folded structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, bathrooms of house buildings comprise a tiny or compact space having no additional or spare space to receive chairs or the like. In addition, the bathrooms of the house buildings normally comprise a slippery floor that people may not stably or safely stand thereon, and that people may have a good chance to have a fall.
Accordingly, the bathrooms of the house buildings have become a dangerous place where children, elders, patient, particularly the paralytic patients, etc. may not stably or safely stand thereon.
For allowing the children, the elders, the patient, particularly the paralytic patients, etc. to stably or safely stand on the floor of the bathrooms of the house buildings, one or more chairs may have to be moved into the bathrooms when the users are required to sit on, and may then have to be removed from the bathrooms when the users have taken bath.
However, it will be inconvenient and time consuming to move the chairs into the bathrooms, and then to remove the chairs from the bathrooms. In addition, the chairs are normally freely disposed on the ground and may also be easily moved relative to the ground, such that the users may also have a good chance to fall off the chairs, and may also have a good chance to be hurt.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chairs for being used in bathrooms.